Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery unit.
Discussion of the Background
A battery unit including a battery module formed of multiple batteries is installed in vehicles such as an electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-127338, for example). This type of vehicle includes a cooling mechanism for maintaining the temperature of the battery within an appropriate range, to prevent degradation in performance of the battery due to an abnormal temperature rise. For example, a battery module cooled by an air-cooled cooling mechanism includes multiple passages between multiple batteries arranged in parallel, and the batteries are cooled by passing cooling air through the passages.